His Son, Her Son
by Jarakuheart
Summary: He was his son and he was her son, but he was never their son.
1. Chapter 1

Feet pounded on the wooden floors as she chased her prey. Her heart pounded. His heart pounded. Adrenalin rushed through her veins as she neared him, almost tasting his fear in the air. She was almost to him, just a few more steps.

She was the young woman in charge of the western lord's son. He was that son. That terribly spoiled son that got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Except when it came to her.

He turned a corner, running into the first room he saw. Kagome sighed in disbelief as the young boy slid the door in her face. This child, Ikirumaru, could be so infuriating at times. She often wondered why she gave up being a priestess for this.

Yes, it was true. Kagome had given up her life fighting demons, healing people and purifying objects, just to baby-sit the brat of Sesshoumaru.

There were times though, that it paid off. Her name was his first word. She was the one to catch him when he fell after taking his first few steps. She was the one he always went to for answers. She also had her own, personal reason, besides the small boy.

The woman pulled with all her might on the door. It would not budge. So much for paying off.

He was a sweet child. He really was, but there were times that a flare of rebellioness would spark into his eyes when he had made up his mind that drove Kagome insane. She just hoped she did not have to deal with him too much when he became a teen. That would be a disaster.

"Ikirumaru, come out!" The young boy was upset with her, and she had no clue as to why. "We need to talk." She would have banged on the door, but that would have led to her ripping the paper, and she did not want to destroy the decorative designs.

A quiet "No" came through the thin material of the door. Kagome tried harder to open it.

She had to get him out of that room. Sesshoumaru had requested that both of them be in the hall of the family wing before sunset, and sun was defiantly setting. Sometimes Kagome wished that Sesshoumaru had gotten a girl instead of a boy. It would be so much easier. Instead of chasing down Ikirumaru, she would be playing dolls, or dress-up. Nice, quiet fun.

"If you don't come out, then I guess I will just have to leave…forever," Kagome baited. This had happened before, and she knew that Ikirumaru would come out crying in just a few seconds, afraid that she would leave them permanently.

She could never leave him though; he meant far too much for her to do that to him. He was only a child, after all, and Kagome knew what it was like to loose someone close to you. She did not want him to suffer any emotional pain, especially because of her.

"Then go away!" the boy cried from his side of the door. He did not care if she left. That would just mean that he would get more time to himself. "I hate you!"

Kagome was hurt. Never had he said anything like that to her before. Normally the boy was hugging her, crying at this point in their little chases. Either something was bothering him, or he was being quite serious.

"What's your problem?" she whined. Once she got her hands on that boy's neck, he would not see tomorrow.

"What's yours?" The little brat was mocking her. That thought fueled her anger even more. Backing up a bit, Kagome was going to charge through the door, whether it cost her money or not. It did not matter at this point. She had to get him to his father before his father came to get them.

"Enough," a booming voice stopped her in her tracks. Turning around, she saw Sesshoumaru standing a few feet away. "Ikirumaru, you should appease to her wishes." She knew that they were both in a load of trouble with the demon lord.

The door slid open slightly, showing the boy's sliver head. He looked coldly at Kagome, and then his father. "No!" he screamed and shut the door.

The female walked up to the demon lord, giving him a heated glare. "I blame you for him," she said softly, with determination. If she had said anything like this when she was in her teens, her head would not be connected with her shoulders. But she and Sesshoumaru had become close, enabling her to say anything she wanted, as long as it was not uncalled for.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman in front of him. "In all reality, we know that it is you who is to blame."

"That was uncalled for." He gave her a heated glance as he strode to the door which was currently hiding his son.

Easily he slid in open, the small boy trying with all his might to shut it. Kagome rushed to him, picking him up before his father could. If that happened, then many bad things would happen. Many.

Ikirumaru thrashed about in her arms, wanting to escape the wrath of his father. He wanted to be left alone! He wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. He did not want their attention. He already sounded like a teen. A female teen, but a teen none-the-less.

Rubbing calming circles into his back, the small boy started to cry in Kagome's arm. She said sweet nothings, telling him it was going to be alright. He could be so stressful when he got worked up. But he was acting strange. Normally he would at least tell someone what was bothering him. This time he said nothing.

Eventually he drifted off to sleep, Sesshoumaru watching as the female carried his son into his bedroom. He continued this action until Kagome emerged from Ikirumaru's room.

"Sesshoumaru," she said as she walked out. "We need to talk."

He nodded his head and the walked together to his office. Sitting down on a cushion, Kagome copied the same move. The demon was about to say something, but the woman stopped him. "I know what you are doing." Her voice was calm and quiet.

"And?"

"You shouldn't."

"You are needed here!" His outburst made Kagome jump out of her skin. "I will not let you die." She almost did not hear it, but was glad that she did. It was good to know that he wanted her around, though she knew that he would never say something like that aloud.

"It's not natural!" She leaned towards him a bit. "I'm not supposed to live forever! What about my friends? For the past ten years I have been watching them grow old, while I still look like I'm nineteen!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that told her that he was going to say something that she was going to regret. "What about our son?" His face was clam, but his eyes flashed with something that Kagome did not catch.

"He is not 'our' son," she said quietly. It was true. Ikirumaru was either his son or her son. Not their son. It was a sad truth that she did not like to live with. The small boy had been conceived on accident after a one night stand between his parents. The felt nothing towards each other; just two angry people having angry sex.

When Sesshoumaru found out about her pregnancy, he told her that the child was to stay with him and that she may stay with him if she would like. Kagome, of course, would never abandon a child, so she moved in with the demon. To their surprise, Ikirumaru was born a full demon, though they had yet to determine why.

"He could be."

"We've been through this already, Sesshoumaru." Kagome sighed out loud. They had had the argument over the boy for many years. Kagome just refused to take the offer that she had received from Sesshoumaru. He told her that she could become his mate, that way Ikirumaru could live a normal life. Though she wanted him to, she could not let herself get that caught up in a relationship with Sesshoumaru. They were far too different. "You can always find another female. I'm sure someone would not mind if he was around."

The demon in front of her gave a strange strangled sound. "I want it…" he gave a pause, trying to decipher what to day next. "I want it to be you."

Kagome gasped and shook her head. "No…No…No, no, no, no! You can't!" He moved closer to her, making it easier if he wanted to grab her. "I'm human!" She said thinking of the first excuse that came to mind.

"I don't care. I never did."

She shook her head some more, but never realized that she had some how ended up in Sesshoumaru's arms. Involuntarily, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob. He rubbed her back, much like she did with Ikirumaru, trying to calm her. Soon, much like her son, she feel asleep in the arms of the only man that she had really, truly, deeply known.

* * *

Haa world take that! Have no clue where the idea for this came, but I was like hey why not? So here is my new creation. I shall work on Unwanted Curses soon. I have already have to rewrite it several times so sry that I have taken so long to post it. Right now I'm about 1/4th through it so it should not take too much longer. Oohhh! Oohh! If any one cares, I just saw my first wild dolphin! It was seven feet away from me! And then I got attacked by triggers, which have laid eggs in my legs! Gross! Okay, well tell me what you think! 


	2. help

Author's note:

Okay, because many of you asked me to continue my story, I will, but I need help with it. I can see the overall picture of the story, but not the inner details that will give it its flare. If anyone wants to give their ideas, I would be so happy! I will credit you for the ideas that I use, so I won't be stealing.

Thank you so much,

Jaraku


End file.
